


返潮期

by whiteuki



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteuki/pseuds/whiteuki
Relationships: 贤特, 首尾line - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	返潮期

哥站在宿舍的厨柜前翻找瓶瓶罐罐，穿着舒适的短裤，粉红色的碎花围裙勒出了细窄的腰身，固执地踮起脚去触放在最上面的碗，花白细长的腿伸展成了漂亮的直线。  
  


“哥，哥，”曺圭贤不安地抱臂缩在餐桌前的椅子上观察他的一举一动，终于逮到机会把朴正洙一把拽住——“我们还是点外卖吧。”  
  
  


宿舍的锅碗瓢盆没剩下完整的几个了，曺圭贤偶尔使用它们开个直播或者半夜到家心血来潮煮个年糕，除此之外，它们大多时候被整整齐齐地收在橱柜里，默默忍受主人的冷落。  


“你不相信哥？食材都买好了，呀你知道吗，肉冻起来不健康，今天必须吃完，面都快煮好了——你去玩吧，哥做好了叫你。”  
  


朴正洙很大声地嘀嘀咕咕，忙乱地一边切葱花一边揉眼睛，曺圭贤还是不能安心，尽管五颜六色的蔬菜在橄榄油的浸润下滋滋地游动，散发出令人不自觉吞咽口水的香气。  
  


他拿起手机，过了一会儿又倒扣着放下，朴正洙的意面已经摆到了他的面前，背着身子拜托他帮忙解开围裙。  
  


自己反着手应该很难把结系的这么死，曺圭贤费了好一番功夫，朴正洙站在台上把西装撑得挺直的脊背拱起猫咪一样的弧度，隔着布料显出分明的肩胛骨，脊椎，一路蜿蜒，曺圭贤不再向下看。  
  


朴正洙坐到他的对面，他们用一样的白瓷碟，曺圭贤碟子中的面像一座小山，对面那份似乎只是卷了一叉子摆上了。哥身子练得很唬人，但吃不了东西。  
  


他举起手机摆弄了一会儿，然后唠叨曺圭贤不要喝太多酒，慢腾腾地把两口面吃掉了。  
  


哥以前不会说这些。  
  


等他一起吃完，朴正洙去洗漱，曺圭贤洗碗。  
  


水声哗啦啦地掉在夜里，把他外放的音乐都遮住了。朴正洙最近经常来宿舍，隔三岔五，像上学的时候在晚自习突击检查的校领导似的，曺圭贤这几天打扫卫生都勤快了一些。  
  


曺圭贤脱光了衣服准备进浴室，被敞着浴袍的哥拉着手，放在温暖的身体上。  
  


他们当初就是这么开始的。  
  


曺圭贤那天没有喝酒，甚至因为在和延留了一天的时差作斗争而头脑异常兴奋，朴正洙也没有——他一向沾不得酒。哥私自踏进了现在独属于他的领地，他们抵着宿舍的门接吻。寂寞在夜晚发酵，成年人在一起拥抱，是顺理成章会发生的。  
  


如果他们不那么清醒该多好，至少能编造一个可以骗过自己的借口。他们一起拥抱，在世俗看来，大概不是正常的。  
  


可这些会发生似乎早就有预警。  
  


曺圭贤还记得十几岁，躁动的男孩子的青春期是没有办法藏起来的，何况他们经年累月在一起吃饭、睡觉、生活，他被哥撞见过。  
  


门的缝隙中涌进凉风，把赤裸的皮肤激起一片鸡皮疙瘩，曺圭贤一瞬间全身变得通红，手里迅速地软了。朴正洙说哥一会儿再找你，神色一点儿都不变。  
  


曺圭贤被其他任何一位哥哥撞见都绝对不会这么难堪，他像是被生活重重地击倒了，内疚和罪恶感莫名其妙地滋生，第二天室外录制结束后他发烧了。  
  


那个时候是年末吗，他们似乎有很多行程，曺圭贤迷迷糊糊地被经纪人喂着吃东西，然后迷迷糊糊地睡着，他醒的时候，宿舍总是没有人气的安静，可能过了两三天，曺圭贤才见到朴正洙。  
  


朴正洙半夜把他叫进了自己房间，床没有想象中软，台灯泛黄的光线中，朴正洙仰起脸：“你知道哥哥为什么这样做吗？”  
  


哥的长头发柔软温顺，细长的眼眯起来像一只偷了腥未被发现洋洋得意的小狐狸，在欲望弥漫的氛围中说着不合适的话。  
  


哥是不等答案的，他跪着用手掌轻轻抚摸他的，曺圭贤靠着冰凉的墙居高临下地俯视朴正洙细窄的肩膀。  
  


曺圭贤是怕哥的，温柔却固执的人实际上是世上最可怕的生物。哥有目标有梦想，曺圭贤不知道自己的存在是不是成为了朴正洙拼命奔跑的道路上的一颗小石子。朴正洙询问他有没有舒服，故意用指甲划过顶端，曺圭贤记得自己一边颤抖一边摇头。  
  


爱和欲望相依相偎，没有欲望的爱情是山峰尖触碰不到的清洁的雪，没有爱的欲望是人类进化不掉的肮脏的兽性。  
  


朴正洙爱他的梦想，爱他的队伍，所以要铲除所有隐患，哪怕是不亲近的队员成长期痛苦长出的芥蒂。他们未来很长的岁月里还要一起在镜头前表演暧昧。  
  


曺圭贤把事情看得明明白白。他厌恶连欲望都成了利益的筹码的冷酷的世界。身体上沾满队友的精液，哥难道不觉得恶心吗？  
  


少年的青春期是要与整个世界作斗争的。  
  


在旷日持久被哥哥单方面抚慰着的战争中，曺圭贤艰难地守住年少筑成的堡垒。为了利益做出选择的哥不会越界。曺圭贤只是把自己释放在朴正洙手里，甚至亲吻是多余的，他们那时从不亲吻，唇齿触碰在一起，爱就诞生了。  
  


曺圭贤厌恶的他们的秘密，阴晦的，不见光的，持续到来年。可他们对彼此的欲望，非本人意愿地悄悄生长。  
  


曺圭贤洗到一半，朴正洙进来了。宿舍浴室的门锁形同虚设，只有朴正洙在的时候，曺圭贤也不会锁门。  
  


哥突然把淋浴关了。沾满水珠的躯体接触到冷空气，曺圭贤像刚上了岸的小企鹅一样发抖。“哥——你干什么？”他拧巴着脸埋怨哥哥的恶作剧。  
  


哥突然贴上来，热乎乎的性器顶在他的大腿根上。手指被哥捉着刺进黏腻温暖的身体内，朴正洙喉咙里故意哼出甜蜜的呻吟，眯起眼睛，要人命的性感。曺圭贤脸颊滚烫。  
  


“哥在床上等一下我，我很快出去。”曺圭贤用哄人的语气，朴正洙被他用浴巾裹住有点生气了。哥还是什么都没说。  
  


健健康康的，感冒了可不行，朴正洙应该比他更明白。  
  


哥蜷着腿躺在他的床上，白皙的手指握住立起来的阴茎，小幅度地上下滑动，看到他进来手指滞了一下又开始滑动。  
  


恋人之间做什么才能叫作暗示呢？他们习惯了展示性质的触碰，连私密的安慰都和利益挂了钩，还有什么是纯粹的独属于恋人的呢？  
  


朴正洙和混乱的思绪一起懒洋洋地度过高潮。床单脏了。曺圭贤站着看他。  
  


曺圭贤可以随时从这段晦暗的感情中抽身，然后依旧亲昵地在他怀里撒娇，朴正洙不会责怪他。  
  


曺圭贤把润滑液倒在他股间，高潮过后更加敏感的地方被冰冷的触感刺激得一缩一缩，凉意流进甬道，朴正洙难耐地皱住眉。只能伸入一根手指，曺圭贤浅浅地刺弄。  
  


“哥没有魅力吗？”  
  


朴正洙渴求曺圭贤对他的占有和依赖，乃至最原始的肉欲，这些会在他伏在曺圭贤身下张开腿时给他带来安全感。  
  


“哥是我最尊敬的哥哥。”曺圭贤认真地注视他的双眼，却做着并不与之相符的事情，塞入第二根手指。当初和世界抗争的男孩如今已经可以熟练地开发哥哥的身体了，安心地享受着哥哥因为他动作而发出的低吟。  
  


哥只是我最尊敬的哥哥，没有作为爱人性的吸引力。朴正洙被埋在胸前的脑袋弄得心烦意乱之际，是这样解读的。  
  


湿漉漉的性器顶着入口，腿被人分开，危险的警报器在脑袋里嗡鸣，朴正洙忽然觉得委屈，有很多想说的全部哽在了喉咙里，直到被疼痛淹没。  
  


哥生气了。刚才不给做所以生气，现在做了却又生气了。曺圭贤看着眼色小心地进了一点。哥在外人面前从不生气的，总是一副笑眯眯的游刃有余的前辈模样，哥对他也鲜少生气，虽然曺圭贤见过很多次他面无表情骂人的场景，很久以前是对哥哥们，后来是对做错事情的经纪人，现在是对出漏子的厂牌。  
  


曺圭贤觉得哥摆出一副要教训他的表情，不敢再进行下去。  
  


“你以前就不愿意碰哥哥……觉得哥脏吗？和很多人做过。”朴正洙快把他的心击碎了。  
  


“和谁恋爱是哥的自由，我本来又不是哥的恋人。”曺圭贤撑在他身上，用弯弯道道的语气。  
  


朴正洙把手伸进他的衣摆，冰冰凉，在他的小腹胡乱地摸索，“所以圭贤就这么对哥哥的吗？”  
  


曺圭贤不说话了，缓缓进到底，朴正洙的脚趾蜷缩起来，额头细细地冒出汗珠。  
  


“哥对东海也是这样的。”曺圭贤俯下身在他耳边落下湿密的吻，克服紧致的肉壁的吸引，整根抽出，带出粘液滴滴答答地掉在床单上，朴正洙抬手环住他的脖子，费力地呼吸，曺圭贤然后慢吞吞地从顶端再一点点推进去，这对空虚的身体来说大概很受折磨吧，哥仰着脖子承受，眼圈泛起一点红。  
  


“我没有和东海做过。”朴正洙从嗓子眼细碎地挤出完整的句子。  
  


“可是哥，”曺圭贤拿开他想要触碰自己性器的手，慢而缓的顶弄，“哥以前也帮过东海。”  
  


哥对于这个没有可以辩解的，于是在逐渐加快的速度中染上了一点哭腔。哥原来是很爱哭的。  
  


曺圭贤退伍后的日程如同洪水哗啦啦地淹过头顶，忽略了除了集中的团体活动外几乎没见过面的哥，故意地。原因大概有很多，的确无力喘息的工作，越界后的缓冲时间，对未来人生的思考规划，看到哥哥却还要抑制住情感让精神很疲倦……  
  


无论哪一个都足够他苦恼。可是哥哥一面应付着忙碌的生活，一面不厌其烦地找到他。曺圭贤不想哥哭，会有多疼呢，才能让坚强的哥哥满脸的泪水。曺圭贤觉得自己大概是错了。  
  


哥很善良，所以真的非常容易受到伤害，曺圭贤打算独自解决的苦恼伤了哥的心，对自己的不确信和酸意发酵成了毒药，爱情里的患得患失凝成了细密的针。  
  


哥高潮了，白色的肌肤度上了粉红色，那个地方剧烈地收缩，喉咙眼里发出猫发情时的低吼，顶端分泌出稀薄的精液。曺圭贤拔出来用手撸动了几下射在了床单上。哥困得眼睛都睁不开，迷迷糊糊地说哥对东海不是那样的。和你不一样。  
  


一场交谈和性事能解决很多问题。哥勇敢地找到他，曺圭贤回避的态度让他们之间的苦痛期延长到了今天。世俗眼光或者自己心里的枷锁不算什么，在为他放弃了尊严的哥面前。  
  


哥那时帮他抚慰躁动的青春期，裤子里总是鼓着的。后来撞见哥帮东海，曺圭贤记得哥的神情，满满的慌乱无措，可是哥的身体很镇定。哥后来是不是找他解释过，已经记不清了。  
  


哥对他和哥哥们一视同仁，可有的时候好像对他格外放纵，哥可以忍受他所有的恶作剧和坏心思，即使发了火教训他过一会儿也会找到他，然后内疚地道歉。  
  


他没意识到过分的包容或许是爱，以弟弟的姿态沉溺其中，为得不到爱情自怨自艾，哥也许一直都很不安吧。  
  


曺圭贤亲吻他，哥哥困了，但是曺圭贤想和哥接一个漫长细致、包含爱意的吻。  
  


返潮期过后，炙热的夏天就要到来了。  
  


曺圭贤还欠哥哥很多爱。


End file.
